Forgiveness
by ChalkMaster
Summary: Seth reflects on why Dean won't forgive him.
1. The Parking Lot

Seth Rollins walked out of the arena, sighing as he thought back on what went on at RAW. He tried to gain back the trust of Dean. He tried to apologize, he tried to make things right with his former brother, Dean just won't forgive him.

Seth took a deep breath as he looked around for his car, trying to remember where he parked it. Is Dean not trusting or forgiving him justified? It was. For all the horrible things Rollins has done to his former brothers the past 3 years. But Seth is a changed man, isn't he? Roman seemed to forgive him. But Dean, Dean was another story.

Seth took out his keys and pressed the unlock button on his car. He thought hard. Dean was the one who witness Seth betray them, Dean was the one who got the worst beating that night. Is that the reason why Dean refuses to trust him?

"You're lost, little lamb" Seth almost let out a shriek as Bray walked up to him, from the darkness of the nearly empty parking lot.

"I don't have time for your fake cult bullshit, Bray." Seth snapped as he put his bag that carried his ring gear in the trunk of his car.

"Fake? My dear boy, I know you're having trouble with your former brother, if it's brothers you want, I can provide them. Just trust in me." Bray said, smirking as he walked closer. He was set on getting Seth to join him, whether he liked it or not.

"It isn't any of your business and I'm not joining you!" Seth yelled as he clinched his fists, he was ready to fight him. Before he could react, Bray slammed Seth against his car and pinned him by his wrists.

"You will see the light! You will join me!" Bray screamed in Seth's face, as his grip on him got tighter, Seth winced in pain. Bray was overpowering him.

Seth heard a loud thud and Bray finally let go, falling to the ground. Seth looked down, Bray was unconscious. Seth looked up to see who his savior was. "Dean?" Seth was dumbfounded.

Dean looked at the crowbar in his hands that he hit Bray with. "Don't say I've never done anything for you" Dean simply dropped the crowbar and walked off to the other side of the parking lot without another word.

Seth looked down at Bray again and smirked a bit. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe Dean is starting to forgive him.


	2. The Bar

Seth Rollins drove to the hotel in silence. He was too deep in thought to turn some music on or even the GPS on his phone. Out of what seemed to be millions of words crossing his mind right now the word that appeared the most was ' _Why?_ ' Why did Bray Wyatt want him of all people? Why did Dean save him even though he hates him? Why did he want Dean to forgive him so bad?

Seth couldn't answer any of them. Especially the last one, he didn't know why he wanted Dean's forgiveness so bad, he just did. The incident in the parking lot didn't help matters either, it just raised more questions for him.

Seth knew one thing, he wanted to find Dean at the hotel. He just wanted to know 'why?' Why did Dean do that for him after all of the horrible things Seth had done to him? Seth let out a sigh as he put his car in park and turned it off.

Seth grabbed his bag out of the trunk and hurried inside the hotel, he had to find Dean, he had to ask him. He had to know, it was killing him. Seth took a guess and headed for the Hotel Bar, if he was the same Dean he knew in the Shield, Dean would be in the bar.

He didn't bother to go to his hotel room and put his bag back, he wanted to get to the bar as fast as possible. Although, he knew that Dean would probably be there all night, he didn't want to risk it. Not really looking where he was going, Seth ran into someone right at the bar entrance.

"Watch where you're going!" Seth knew that voice. It was Sheamus.

Seth didn't have time for this, he didn't want to start more drama. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry." Seth tried to walk into the bar, but, the words of Sheamus stopped him.

"I thought you didn't drink? Running away from your problems not working anymore?"

"Look, man, I didn't have time for Bray's crap and I don't have time for yours, I just need to find someone." Seth said then quickly went into the bar. Sheamus took a mental note on Seth mentioning Bray.

In the bar, Seth looked around, hoping that Dean was in there. He looked around the tables, smirking a bit as he found him. Seth walked over to the table. Dean seemed to be sitting alone, Seth just sat across from him. 'Hey, man."

Dean took another sip of his beer. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna say thanks for helping me back there." Seth felt the situation get more awkward by the second. "Also I wanted to know why? Why did you help me if you seem to hate me so much?"

"I saw that whack-job was cornering somebody and I stopped him, don't think too much into it. I still think you're the same piece of shit that you always were." Dean downed the rest of his beer and stood up. "And you're welcome." With that Dean walked off and most likely back to his room.

Seth rested his head into his hands, he wanted to scream. He knew that there was more to this. Dean just wasn't budging.

"You look troubled.' Seth looked up, the voice sounded familiar. The voice belonged to Roman Reigns.


	3. Big Brother's Advice

Seth raised an eyebrow at him. 'What are you doing here?"

"I was here with Jimmy and Jey, but, I saw you and Dean talking to each other and figured I should keep an eye on you two in case you tried to kill each other." Roman sat down across from Seth. "And I couldn't help but overhear the conversation."

Seth chuckled bitterly. "So you overheard him calling me a piece of shit?"

"Well, yes. I also heard he saved you from someone."

"Bray Wyatt. He saved me from Bray Wyatt. He sneaked up on me in the parking lot, he pinned me against my car, wanting me to join him. Dean hit him over the head with a crowbar and took off before I could say anything." Seth looked at his wrists and rubbed the sore marks on them, courtesy of Bray.

"What does Bray want from you?" Roman asked, remembering the time he was a target of Bray.

Seth looked back up at Roman."I really don't know, I always avoid him, he's a crazy motherfucker I don't want to get involved with. Right now my main concern is figuring out why Dean did that for me."

"I thought I heard him tell you?" Roman asked.

Seth slammed his hands down on the table in frustration, making Roman flinch."He did! I know there's more to it, I know there's a real reason. He just won't talk to me."

"Have you been trying to talk to him?"

"I've been trying to talk to him about it for weeks. It just seems like it isn't getting through to him..." Seth trailed off.

Roman bit his lip and thought for a moment. "You gotta remember that Dean goes by actions and not words. He watched you betray us, he was the one who got the worst beating when you left us, you curbed stomped him through cinder blocks, and you went out of your way to hurt him."

"I know he has every reason not to forgive me." Seth sighed. "I just wanna make things right again, you know?"

"The guilt is really getting to you isn't it?" Seth just nodded in response.

"Dean has forgiven people who've done worse to him. I know you've changed and you know you've changed." Roman stood up and walked next to Seth, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to show Dean that you've changed." Roman gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

Seth took a moment to soak in what Roman said. He stood up from the table and headed to his room, before he does anything, he needs sleep first.


	4. The Attack

Seth walked down the halls of the arena, it's been almost a week since the incident in the parking lot and he still hasn't talked to Dean, he didn't know what else to say to him. In fact he hasn't talked to anyone this past week, besides a few texts from Roman. He just took the past week to be alone and think about the current situation he's in.

He figured he would seen at Raw tonight, he always does, like it or not. He just hoped that he could show Dean that he changed...somehow.

"Seth!" His name being called yanked him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Finn Balor.

"I haven't heard from you all week, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been...thinking over a few things." Seth explained.

"I heard you were having trouble with Dean." Seth mentally cursed, how the hell did it spread that fast?

Seth chewed on his lip and thought. "Yeah, I've been trying to make things right with him...Easier said than done." He chuckled bitterly. "I figured I could talk to him again tonight, but I haven't seen him yet."

As if on cue, Dean's music sounded through the arena. "Found him." Finn smirked. He couldn't help but lightly chuckle at Finn's remark. "I'll try to catch him when he comes back."

"Do you think he'll wanna talk? Especially in front of everyone." Finn questioned. Seth leaned back against the wall and thought for a few seconds. Finn had a point and Dean is a private person, he wouldn't want to air their dirty laundry in front of everyone...Hell, Seth didn't want that either.

"No...No, he wouldn't" Seth shook his head. "I'll see if he'll talk to me i-" Seth was cut off by the whole arena going pitch black. A few seconds later the arena lit back up, Seth turned towards the monitors and saw Bray in the ring with Dean, cornering him.

"Shit!" Finn and Seth ran towards the curtains, leading to the ring. Finn ran out, but before Seth could, he felt a heavy blow to his head, knocking him down to the floor.

He looked up, clutching his head. Sheamus and Cesaro standing over him, Cesaro had hit him over the head with his tag belt.

Seth shot up to his feet and started throwing punches at Cesaro. Sheamus quickly yanked Seth back and threw him against the wall. Cesaro ran towards him, Seth shot his leg up and hit him in the shin, causing Cesaro to come crashing down.

Before Sheamus could do anything, Roman ran at him and Superman punched him down to the ground. Breathing a little sigh of relief, Seth stood up as Cesaro helped pick Sheamus up and they quickly retreated.

"You okay?" Roman asked, Seth nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

"No problem, what the hell was that all about?"

Seth shrugged. "No idea, I was talking to Finn and we saw Dean getting attacked by Bray. We ran to help, but before I could get out there, they just attacked me."

As he finished his sentence the arena went dark again, regaining light a few seconds later. He watched as Finn walked back through the curtain.

"Where were you? I thought you were coming out with me." Finn asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead, a little annoyance in his voice.

"I was! Before I could go out with you Cesaro hit me over the head with his belt." Seth quickly defended himself.

Roman spoke up. "Sheamus and Cesaro decided to double team him."

Dean stormed through the curtain and quickly limped back to his locker room, obviously pissed off by Bray.

"Are you still going to try to talk to him tonight?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna try when he calms down." He answered.

"You need to figure out why Dumb and Dumber are on your ass, too." Roman added, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seth ran his hands over his face and groaned. This wasn't going as planned.


End file.
